だいま, おかえり (Tadaima, Okaeri)
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Un hogar es aquel sitio en el que nos sentimos aceptados y felices. Pero a veces el hogar es algo que encuentras donde menos lo esperas, donde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sin apenas ser conscientes. Naruto tiene un lugar especial al que considera hogar, un lugar en el que él también tiene su lugar.


Nunca había escrito de Naruto propiamente siendo el protagonista de la serie, todo un crimen. Así que hace ya un tiempo escribí un oneshot con el Uzumaki de protagonista y aun no lo había publicado pero bueno aquí está. Necesitaba escribir de ese increíble personaje que es Naruto.

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>だいま<strong>**, ****おかえり****(Tadaima, Okaeri)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto iba andando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras los pueblerinos le saludaban o hacían reverencias. No era extraño, pues si ya era conocido como el héroe de Konoha ahora que albergaba el titulo de Rokudaime Hokage y que su eterna sonrisa estaba inmortalizada en la roca, todos le trataban con más admiración y respeto si cabe.

Avanzaba tranquilamente y si alguien no lo conociera pensaría que era un ninja más caminando por su aldea de no ser por su capa. Pues ni el gorro, ni la túnica del Hokage eran vistos en su persona excepto en actos oficiales. Lo que si lucía orgulloso era una capa igual a la de su padre solo que con las palabras «Rokudaime Hokage» y en color rojo en honor a su capa del Sennin Modo.

Seguía siendo el mismo, simpático, carismático, escandaloso y un poco idiota; porque el Hokage Naranja de Konoha era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Naruto Uzumaki que había sido siempre. Por lo que no era extraño que sus pasos se dirigieran a Ichiraku Ramen, aunque su propósito era distinto al habitual.

Finalmente llegó a su destino y apartó un poco las cortinillas con el nombre del sitio para asomarse, Teuchi lo vio y le sonrió ampliamente pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio se adelantó.

—Ochan, ¿puedes acompañarme a dar un paseo? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

El hombre se quedó extrañado pero asintió mientras dejaba a su hija a cargo del negocio.

—¿Y de que querías hablarme, Hokage-sama?

Naruto empezó a reír nervioso mientras una de sus manos se ponía tras su cabeza y revolvía su cabello nervioso.

—No tienes que llamarme así ochan, Naruto está bien para mi ttebayo.

—Pues me alegro porque no sabes lo difícil que es para mí llamarte así, te conozco desde que eras un crío y para mí siempre serás el mismo niño adicto al ramen.

Ambos rieron mientras seguían caminando y entonces Naruto contestó.

—Pues verás ochan, ahora que soy Hokage tengo privilegios y cosas así, y he encontrado un local perfecto para tu negocio y por ser el Hokage me lo dejan casi gratis, ¿Qué me dices?

Teuchi se sorprendió por lo dicho pero luego volvió a sonreír tranquilamente.

—No lo quiero.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero por qué no, ochan? Ahí podrías poner un gran negocio, un restaurante grande de ramen y tendrías más clientes ttebayo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta mi pequeño local, siempre ha estado ahí y aun tras la destrucción de la villa quise que lo construyeran casi igual y en el mismo lugar, para mi ese pequeño local es mi vida y tal y como está es perfecto. Deberías entenderme tú que has estado siempre ahí, en ese local incluso te he visto crecer.

Naruto miró al hombre que iba a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma nostálgica, lo comprendía más de lo que él pudiera pensar.

—Te entiendo. Yo adoro Ichiraku Ramen tal como es ahora, solo lo decía por tu bien, por tu beneficio; pero la verdad es que tal y como es ahora es perfecto. Para mi Ichiraku Ramen es un hogar, cuando era pequeño y siempre estaba solo, mi apartamento vacío me parecía de todo menos un hogar; era frío y oscuro. Sin embargo, Ichiraku con el calor de los fogones y la alegría de tu hija y tuya, era un lugar cálido y agradable, el primer hogar que tuve.

Teuchi no pudo evitar ver el dolor en esos orbes azules que ahora enfocaban al suelo, nunca entendió por qué tanto odio y discriminación a un niño que no tenía culpa de nada y mucho menos de llevar a un monstruo en su interior. Siempre le enseñó a Ayame a respetar y ser amable por eso le gustaba ver como su hija al igual que él trataban como a un igual a ese pobre niño. Le gustó ver a ese niño olvidarse del dolor y la soledad con sus tazones de ramen y se encariñó con ese chiquillo que se hacía querer nada más conocerlo.

—Me alegro de que pienses eso, porque siempre fuiste bienvenido y siempre lo serás. Te he visto crecer desde ser un inexperto niñito a un gran ninja que incluso es Hokage. No sé cuantas veces te escuché decir que ese era tu sueño y lo has logrado. Todos esos momentos están en ese pequeño local. Las historias se repiten, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta siempre te sientas en el mismo lugar y es curioso porque años atrás tu madre se sentaba en el mismo lugar que tú. Con su escandalosa risa y su llamativo pelo, no era raro verla ahí sentada con tu padre a la derecha, hablando de forma similar a como tú hablas y comiendo muchos tazones de ramen.

Naruto se sorprendió inicialmente de lo dicho pues la identidad de sus padres no era algo sabido por la gran mayoría de habitantes pero aunque nadie le hubiera contado a Teuchi la verdad sobre los padres de ese niño no había sido difícil para él darse cuenta. Hay verdades que no necesitan ser dichas para ser sabidas, la forma de ser del rubio era muy parecida a esa alegre mujer pelirroja que visitaba su local tiempo atrás y el físico de Naruto era idéntico al de aquel que fue el Yondaime Hokage. Tras la sorpresa inicial Naruto se rió divertido pensando en la escena dicha por el dueño de su restaurante favorito y casi pudo jurar ser capaz de recrearla en su mente: su madre comiendo como loca, hablando, diciendo «ttebane» y su padre al lado con cara de bobo enamorado sonriéndole. Definitivamente sus padres eran increíbles.

—Todos esos recuerdos están ahí, igual que los tuyos; con tu equipo, con la chica Hyūga que es tan tímida, con Kakashi que siempre come antes de que le veáis el rostro, con Sakura quejándose de tu forma poco refinada de comer, con Sasuke y tus intentos de echarle el menma de tu ración en su cuenco, con Choji haciendo competencias a ver quien come más… Todos esos momentos están en esas banquetas y en ese lugar, y yo quiero seguir guardando más momentos ahí.

—Tienes razón ochan, no necesitas un gran restaurante porque Ichiraku ya es el mejor tal y como está ttebayo. Yo tampoco quiero que lo cambies. Es más, ahora mismo se me antoja un buen tazón de ramen, en mi sitio de reservado que seguro me echa de menos.

El rubio rió escandalosamente mientras volvían sobre sus pasos al lugar del que habían partido, ambos pensando en ese restaurante que eran el vínculo y la casa que compartían.

—Perfecto, pero no pienso dejártelo gratis por ser el Hokage.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Qué cruel eres, ochan!

Porque Teuchi quería seguir en su preciado y humilde local, con sus recuerdos y con esa cabellera rubia asomándose.

Quería seguir viendo a Naruto crecer e incluso ver a los hijos de éste y que así como su padre y su abuela entraran gritando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

«¡Ochan, quiero un tazón de ramen!»

.

* * *

><p>Me encanta el hombre del ramen, Teuchi, ese que en el fandom se decía que seria Tobi y demás locas teorías xD Yo aun espero que salga como final Boss o Final Hero me da igual... jaja es broma pero las parodias con él son muy divertidas. La verdad su relación con Naruto me parece bonita además de que el Ichiraku es un lugar emblemático y preciado para Naruto, un lugar en el que podía olvidarse un poco de su triste realidad.<p>

Tadaima y Okaeri supongo que todo el mundo sabe que significa, es la forma en la que los japoneses reciben a alguien que llega a casa; "Estoy en casa" y "bienvenido"


End file.
